<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chocolate and quick kisses by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503413">chocolate and quick kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper yawned as she rolled over, her eyes opening to see Leo getting out of bed, and grabbing his T-shirt and dark wash jeans off the floor. He got dressed before running a hand through his curls. She could see his Adam’s apple bob, and she watched as he turned to face her. </p><p>“Hi, baby. I gotta go to work.” Piper groaned in annoyance as Leo sat on the bed next to her, one hand gently running over her arm. </p><p>  - or a liper fic set during their engagement before they move in together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper McLean/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chocolate and quick kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper yawned as she rolled over, her eyes opening to see Leo getting out of bed, and grabbing his T-shirt and dark wash jeans off the floor. He got dressed before running a hand through his curls. She could see his Adam’s apple bob, and she watched as he turned to face her. </p><p>“Hi, baby. I gotta go to work.” Piper groaned in annoyance as Leo sat on the bed next to her, one hand gently running over her arm. “It’s too early. Tell Marco you’ll come in later.” </p><p>Leo snorted. “And deal with his grumpy ass? I’m sorry Pipes. I’ll be back at 3.” Piper looked at him, still annoyed that her human heater was leaving. She sat up ignoring the crick in her neck. “Kiss me before you leave please.” Piper said, earning a grin from Leo. </p><p>“You’re cute when you’re tired,” Leo replied, pressing a quick kiss to Piper’s lips, which she deepened with a low moan. Her fingers wound up in his hair, and he pulled away. “Nope. Not letting you distract me. I have work in like an hour and I still need to go back to my apartment so I can shower.” </p><p>Piper pouted as Leo walked out. Groaning again, she flipped over so she was lying back down on her left side. Her phone buzzed from under her pillow and she opened it to see a message. </p><p>
  <b>from human heater: i’ll get you that vegan chocolate you like as an apology gift. </b>
</p><p>Piper grinned, before replying. </p><p>
  <b>to human heater: yes pls and thx. you owe me valdez</b>
</p><p>
  <b>from human heater: back at you mclean-valdez</b>
</p><p>Early mornings sucked, but Leo made them a little bit better. Especially when he was going to bring her chocolate. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>